The Ghost Prince (Percy Jackson Fanfiction centered on Nico di Angelo)
by AislinnWrites
Summary: Nico Di Angelo was born the 1930s in Venice. He's not accustomed to the feelings he has for Percy,or anybody else for that matter. Let's face it. Nico is gay and he has nobody to turn to for support. He has no idea how to handle his feelings. Please Read (and Enjoy) this story! Love? Drama? Sadness? Adventure? If you like these things then get ready for The Ghost Prince's story.
1. Chapter 1

_**N I C O**_

_**I**_

**Nico knotted the rope once,** and then once more. The sun outlined the perimeter of the Athena Parthenos. The perfect sunset... the kind that reminded him all to well of the ones shared with his sister, Bianca. He sighed, unhappily. Nothing was going well for him. He was angry, and Nico had to force himself not to rip out his sword and slice at the large statue. Not like it was her fault, but Nico needed someone, anyone to blame.

"Thank you." A voice sounded behind him. He spun around quickly, to face the speaker.

Nico frowned "What for?"

He grasped the ropes, tying them in a final knot to create a halter.

"You promised to lead the others to the House of Hades," Percy said. "You did it."

"You got me out of that bronze jar in Rome. Saved my life yet again... It was the least I could do."

He couldn't help but keep guarded, his voice steely. Looking at Percy, he felt sadness pinch him. He hadn't changed at all. His eyes were still a perfect sea foam green, his hair dark. Same old Percy. Kind, brave, and utterly clueless. _About the way I feel._ He chased the thought away instinctively. Percy had Annabeth now. He didn't need Nico.

He was about to keep working when Percy continued speaking.

"Also, you visited Bob..."

Nico listened to Percy as he told him about their adventure through Tartarus. He understood Percy's guilt.

"You convinced Bob that I could be trusted even though _I _never visited him. I never gave him a second thought,"

Like me. Nico thought icily but he didn't say anything. He kept listening.

"You probably saved our lives by being nice to him." Percy finished, his hair falling in front of his face. Nico resisted the slight urge to brush it back into place. He stiffened. Why did he feel this way? He was helpless. Hopeless. He hated it... hated Percy... hated Cupid... hated everything! Why was it so unfair?

"Yeah, well," Nico said "not giving people a second thought... that can be dangerous." And he meant it.

"Dude, I'm trying to say thank you."

If only Percy knew... he laughed without humor, at the thought. "I'm trying to say that you don't need to. Now I need to finish this, if you could please give me some space." He turned back to his work, slipping the ropes over his shoulder as if the Athena Parthenos was his own giant backpack.

Sometimes he didn't consider how his words could affect people. Especially when he was in this mood, the mix between hurt and anger raging through his veins.

"Yeah. Yeah okay." Percy stepped back, as if Nico had just slapped him hard in the face.

He heaved a sigh... life was confusing. Nobody could ever understand just how he felt.

Some say love is beautiful, but true love... that's something completely different. It's painful... it's hard... it's twisted...it's _Annabeth?_

Nico was shaken out of his thoughts when he noticed Annabeth walking up the hill. He turned away as she came towards them. Nico felt a stab of anger as she took Percy's hand. He wanted to scream bloody murder.

"Good luck." She said to him.

"Yeah... you too." He didn't make eye contact when he responded.

Really all Nico wanted to punch the daughter of Athena in the gut. He couldn't do that though. Jealous as Nico was, he couldn't bring himself to hurt a friend, especially one that had saved him in the past.

A minute or so later, Reyna and the coach had arrived. Their armor glistened, and heavy backpacks were slung over their shoulders. Reyna hugged Annabeth tightly.

"We will succeed." She promised.

"I know you will." Annabeth said.

Coach Hedge swaggered toward them, baseball bat resting on his shoulder. The satyr stood tall, looking proud. He mussed his hair a bit.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm going to camp to see my baby. Er... I mean get this baby to camp." He said as he patted the leg of the Athena Parthenos.

"Alright, grab the ropes please." Nico's voice was more confident than he felt. "Here we go." All three of them took hold. As the sky darkened, Nico concentrated on where they were go. _Half Blood Hill. _

It was to far away now, but he knew that every once in a while, he'd stop, and keep going. It would be hard, tiring... painful. It was worth it though. The shapes of their bodies lapsed into their shadows. Soon, they were gone. Nico relaxed his muscles, letting himself move to the current of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**N I C O**_

_**II**_

**Nico grimaced. The darkness seemed to be pulling** at his jet black hair. Forcing open his eyes. But he knew he couldn't look. They just had to hold on to one another. They had to keep walking through the tunnel. Shadow traveling. He could hear the voices of lost souls calling to him to come to them. To veer off the path. If he even moved a step off the path he would be lost in this endless void of shadows. If he opened his eyes, he'd see the horrors of the tunnels. If he kept them closed, held onto his friends, and kept moving they'd be safe. In theory that was. Soon, he could feel the pull of the exit.

"Run!" He managed to say to the others. Quickly, the team used their energy to pull the Athena Parthenos to the other side. They emerged into the light, and opened their eyes. Nico wasn't exactly sure where they had stopped. Were they still in Italy? Had they made it into the next country? He wasn't sure.

"Let's take a break." He said to Reyna and Hedge. They all agreed.

"Coach, stay here with Nico so you can protect the Parthenos. I'll go on ahead, maybe there's a good sushi place in this town."

Both the Coach and Nico groaned.

"I'm strictly vegetarian." argued Coach Hedge, flexing his muscles as if vegetarianism some how made him stronger.

Nico didn't comment, but if they knew him well enough they'd know just how sushi sat with him. Despite the fact that it reminded him of the ocean... it also made his stomach sick.

"I'll pass." He muttered.

"Well you got to eat something... Coach why don't you munch on that dandelion over there." She said almost jokingly. Nico couldn't tell how serious she was.

"You looking for a fight, little Missy? I'm the coach around here. I may be part goat, but I will not eat a dandelion." Coach protested with dignity.

Reyna sighed. "Well than I hope someplace around here takes drachmas." And with that, she started off to find some food. Who knows where.

As soon as she was gone, Nico collapsed on the ground, absolutely exhausted.

"You okay kid?" Coach Hedge asks Nico.

"Fine." Nico lied. Just fine.

Coach Hedge didn't look convinced, but at least he didn't pry. He still stood tall (for a satyr) his baseball bat in hand, looking across the horizon for possible dangers.

"Coach?" Nico started to ask.

"What?"

"Nevermind..." Nico trailed off. He was silent after that. It was a bit uncomfortable, definitely awkward. But that was just how it was with Nico sometimes.

A scream rang out on the silent air. They both tensed, drawing their weapons. Something was not right. Both satyr and demigod knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you my lovely viewers! I'm glad people are enjoying this so far! Here's anothe chapter, and I decided it would be from our friend Reyna's point of view.**

**I am not affiliated with Rick Roirdan and any of his book series in any way (otherwise this story would be in your local book store, not this website X3) **

**Without further ado... let the magic begin:**

_**REYNA**_

_**III**_

Reyna gasped as the cobblestone path crumbled beneath her feet. She jumped as soon as she realized what was happening. She was _this _close to falling into the hole. Reyna dangled precariously over the edge of the deep hole. She managed to pull herself up. _What just happened?_ She wondered as she muttered curses under her breath. As she brushed herself off, her dark hair fell in front of her face like a auburn veil.

"That was a close call," A voice said from behind her.

Reyna spun around. "Who are you?" She said through clenched teeth, her dagger at the ready.

Out of the dark alley came forth a centaur boy. He looked to be about 16 years old, with beautiful sand colored hair, and palomino fur where the horse part of him was.

"I am Colin, may I ask whom you are?" the centaur replied evenly.

"M-my name is Reyna," Reyna managed. She held her dagger firmly in her hand. She didn't like the way that his presence made her feel.

"You can relax, Reyna, I won't harm you." He laughed merrily, in a voice like bells.

_Like I believe that._ She thought to herself sarcastically. She could tell this guy was trouble. Cute guy trouble. Reyna racked her mind for any old myths about a _beautiful teen centaur guy arriving just after you nearly fall in a hole and die. _She couldn't think of anything that came even close to that.

"I'm not from any myths a typical demigod would hear." He said as if reading Reyna's mind.

"Yeah, I figured as much." She replied just as calmly. Slowly, she lowered her dagger to her side. Thinking back on this moment, she's never known why she did that. Whatever magic Colin possessed was stronger than most magic she'd felt.

"What exactly is your story?" She inquired. Reyna could feel herself relaxing, the sudden urge to embrace this guy was overwhelming. She didn't like that feeling. Colin smirked, sensing her discomfort.

"About a hundred years ago, my father Chiron was training me to become a warrior so that I may fight battles along side him. At the time, I was fairly young, maybe 13. I didn't really value fights. I could get away with whatever I wanted, all the time. That's my magic, the ability to control wants and desires... therefore I can also sense what people are thinking. Once when Chiron was meeting with some gods. I can't recall which ones but they were not the most forgiving fellows. I charmed them into giving me all they brought with them. I was only curious but I ended up stealing something of great importance. When they found out, they banished me here until my 21st birthday so that I can fully understand responsibility and selflessness." He explained his story.

Somehow Reyna guessed it was going to be hard for him to get to that point. He didn't seem like a bad guy. Reyna almost felt sorry for him, though she wasn't sure if her emotions were her own, or put there by him.

"Know any good places for food?" She asked sheepishly. She had almost forgotten how hungry she was.

"Matter of fact I do."

Colin smiled, his teeth perfectly white. She waited expectantly for him to lead the way.

Colin looked like he was waiting for something too.

"What?" She asked.

"You don't expect us to just fly there, do you princess?" He said as if it was obvious what he was hinting. Reyna looked at him dumbfounded.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" He asked with a smirk

" Of course I have." She said defensively. She put away her dagger, in it's sheath.

"Than this shouldn't be too hard for you. Come on now, don't be shy, hop on." He pawed the ground with his large hooves.

Reyna really wasn't to happy about it, but after some thought, she finally conceded. She reached her arms over his back, pulling herself up with shear arm strength. She swung her leg over, and managed to get in a sitting position.

The palomino centaur adjusted his posture, before trotting a few steps.

"Don't be too happy about this." She muttered, her cheeks flushed.

He smiled mischievously. Reyna didn't like that either. With that, he cantered east, leaving the hole where she'd fallen,behind in a trail of dust.

"Woah!" She exclaimed, nearly falling. She stopped herself by clinging to Colin's torso. She could almost feel him smirking. It wasn't too long of a ride, and his gait was smooth and even. Almost too quickly, they arrived in front of a tall old building. A sign with cracked paint read: Cafe De Portoferraio.

"This is it." Colin announced. Reyna slid off his back landing with a dull thud on her feet.

The building's lawn was covered with clean rows of white and pink flowers. Large marble statues rose from pillars, and neatly clipped topiaries stood by every table. Reyna couldn't help but notice there were a lot of couples there.

"You know... we should have gotten Nico and Hedge to come with us."

"Relax princess, we'll order them something." He said casually. He walked up to the counter. "Table for two please." He said to the woman who was waiting tables. Reyna looke her name tag _Anastasia _it read. Anastasia nodded her head at him, she too looked ready to swoon. What was with this guy? Charming... mind reader.. centaur? It didn't match up, but Reyna kind of liked it. She wondered what he looked like to the mortal waitress.

She didn't like this whole sit-down lunch with a stranger thing, but she managed to compose her self as she looked at the menu. She decided on spaghetti and meatballs that came with garlic bread. Colin just ordered water, which she found odd. Still, she didn't comment.

The meal, just like the ride over to Cafe was over too soon. They had paid the bill (Colin took care of it) and were on their way back before she knew it. She had brought a sandwich for Nico, and salad for Coach Hedge.

"Thank you for everything," Reyna said. "Exactly why are you helping me though?"

"Well, there aren't many beautiful demigods around here."

"The truth." She demanded in a steely voice.

"I'm lonely," He admitted, his head bent down shamefully. "There's no centaurs here. Nobody but mortals in this town."

Or so they thought...

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? (I don't XD ) **

**Any who, next chapter will be up in the next few days. Please enjoy!**

**~ Aislinn**


	4. UpdateDiscussion Please replypm me!

Hello my wonderful reviewers!

I apologize for not posting in so long. I am finding it really difficult to come up with ideas at the moment.

Here's a few:

~Reyna falls for the centaur guy

~Nico confesses next time he sees Percy

`~Percy says yes/no

PLEASE PM/REVIEW IF YOU HAVE MORE! I NEED PEOPLE TO VOTTTEEE!

Thanks... i apolagize for the spam, but this is going to help me figure out what to add next.


End file.
